


New Year's Kiss(es and kisses and kisses)

by standstill



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standstill/pseuds/standstill
Summary: Jongin has to waitforeverbefore he can give Sehun his new year's kiss, but it's always worth the wait.(Pretty much just an excuse to write Sekai making out.)





	

By the time they manage to get out of their costumes, remove their makeup, stumble into the vans after breaking their backs bowing to their fans and sunbaes, it's 3am. Sehun calls shotgun, and switches on his phone to find hundreds of unread messages from family and friends, with variations of "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" He sends replies to his family, then falls asleep against the car window until they get back to their dorms. 

Sehun wants to be the first in the shower - because he wants to be the first out of it and he wants to _sleep_ but he's stopped by hands on his hips, spinning him around. His curse word is muffled by Jongin's lips. 

He considers pushing Jongin away for a moment, because he can _hear_ Junmyeon rummaging through their cupboards and probably beating Sehun to the shower, but then Jongin pulls him closer, tilting his head to make space, and Sehun gives into the kiss. 

It's slow and languid, Jongin's tongue sliding along Sehun' lower lip but not pushing in. Sehun's hands find purchase on Jongin's shoulders and push forward a little so the edge of his drawer isn't digging into his back anymore, then he slides a hand into Jongin's dry, brittle excuse for hair. It pulls a grin across his face, and Jongin pulls back, brow raised. 

"Please condition your hair," Sehun says. He runs both his hands through Jongin's hair, fascinated by how much younger Jongin looks with black hair, even if it snags along his fingers. 

Jongin makes a face. "Yea, happy new year, you asshole." 

Sehun laughs, tucking his face into Jongin's neck. Jongin nuzzles against his temple before his hand comes up to Sehun's jaw, pulling him into another kiss. Sehun tugs at Jongin's hair to make him gasp, and takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth. Jongin makes soft, appreciative noises and his grip on Sehun's hip tightens, pulling Sehun closer against him. 

Jongin stretches upward a little, chasing after Sehun when he pulls back. A giggle spills from Sehun's lips, and a smile spreads across Jongin's face. 

"I'm too tired to fuck," Sehun says, ruining the moment. 

The smile turns into a grimace. "I'm trying to be _romantic_ and -- "

"Yes, yes, you're very sweet," Sehun says, bending down to rub noses with Jongin. "You're about four hours late, though." 

"Shut up," Jongin says. 

Jongin makes him by pulling him into another kiss, hand warm and thumb rubbing gentle circles on the side of Sehun's neck. Sehun sighs into it, content, as Jongin catches his lower lip between his own and sucks softly. He shudders when the hand on his neck runs down his spine, and he knows Jongin must feel it from the way his lips pull into a smirk. Sehun yanks at his hair for it, and grins back when Jongin swears, muffled into his mouth. Jongin drops one hand to his ass and _squeezes_ , and Sehun yelps. They continue to push and pull and eventually fall apart, shoulders shaking and foreheads pressed together and Jongin's huffs of laughter tickling Sehun's face. Sehun leans in, softly pecking Jongin's lips. 

They finally pull apart properly when Junmyeon comes in again, hair wet. Sehun pouts and Jongin presses a quick kiss into it, and Sehun can't help the smile that stretches across his face. Junmyeon is giving them that fond, exasperated look he always wears when he catches their displays of affection and Sehun feels warm all over. 

"I'm going to shower," Sehun announces, tugging himself out from Jongin's arms. 

"Bring me with you," Jongin says, pressing himself against Sehun's body before falling limp against him. Sehun cries out, trying not to fall over, then laughs when Jongin squirms, hair tickling his neck. 

"Ugh, fine," Sehun sighs dramatically, and Jongin perks up and finally lets go. 

Kyungsoo's already in the shower, and they spend the entire time making out in the hall outside the bathroom. Kyungsoo sighs when he opens the door and catches them, shaking his head, but Sehun spots the small quirk in his lips. 

Sehun thinks they shower very methodically for a pair of twenty-three-year-old boyfriends. He makes sure Jongin keeps the conditioner in for a full minute before he washes it out, and he can already feel how much softer it is when he towels Jongin's hair dry. 

Sehun is too tired to protest when Jongin curls around him on his bed, which has insufficient space for Sehun's multiple duvets and stuffed toys and two very tall boys. They make do, anyhow, Jongin's face nuzzling against the back of Sehun's neck and arm hooked around Sehun's waist. Sehun will wake up to his pillows on the floor, and sometimes he'll find Jongin on the floor, but for now he's warm and comfortable and falling asleep. 

"Happy new year, Sehunnie," Jongin mumbles, probably already half asleep. 

Sehun laces his fingers into Jongin's and gives it a light squeeze. "Happy new year."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally like for idols to perform on holidays (LET THEM REST LET THEM SPEND TIME WITH THEIR FAMILY) but seeing Sehun smile so brilliantly next to Jongin as they counted down sort of made it okay (: Sort of mindless fluff because I had Feelings and I needed to spill them everywhere. 
> 
> Happy new year everyone!


End file.
